


Him and Me, Her and I

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Iris - Freeform, Love, Romance, The Flash - Freeform, fuck im so over this cuteness, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Little cute writing prompts of Barry and Iris.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more prompts so feel free to ask for suggestions!

1\. "just turn on the radio"  
2\. "dance with me"  
3\. "i looked terrible in that one"  
4\. "lets just lie here"  
5\. "can you help me with this bun?"  
6\. "hold me"  
7\. "this book isn't as interesting as you"

8\. hickeys are embarrassing  
9\. do you like it there?  
10\. rock, paper, scissors  
11\. send dunes  
12\. battle scars

13\. "honey where's my supersuit?" "what time is our dinner date?!'


	2. just turn on the radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\.   
> (For Iris' birthday, Barry requests "Running Home to You" to be played after a stressful forlorn day.)

Barry always hated work to a degree. Mr. Singh never wanted to lay off of him. He knew he was one of the best workers, but he couldn't wrap his head around why he felt being a CSI was so stressful when he could finish a month's worth of work in just a few seconds. Maybe because he cherished the moments being able to do this dream-job. Today, however, was a different day. A very special day. A day he shouldn't be missing and regrets being mandated.

Joe had headed home hours ago to probably keep Iris company while he stays in his hellhole of a lab. He watched the clocks, seconds feeling like minutes, minutes like hours. When it finally reached 10, he took his button-down coat and left, giving the mandated cops a curt nod, goodbye. They still didn't trust him, but at least he's gained Mr. Singh's trust.

As soon as Barry is out of sight, he speeds to the loft, just in time to see Iris. She's walking upstairs already in her PJ's, her hair in a cute bouncy ponytail that makes him want to melt. Iris is ecstatic to see him. Barry's feelings mutual.

"Hi, baby," Iris says coming over to hug him. "Hi, Iris," Barry responds with much love.

"Work okay?" Iris asks leading him to the couch. They sit down in unison, both tired. "Work was fine, being unable to see you was the worst part."

"Aww, it's okay, we always have next year, right?" Iris asks caressing his cheek, trying to comfort him as much as possible. She knows he'll never forgive himself for this.

Barry checks his phone. "Iris, do you mind turning on the radio?"

"The radio?"

"Just turn on the radio."

Iris walks briskly to where the radio is positioned, which is right next to McSnurtle the Turtle who is sleeping soundly. Iris clicks the "POWER" button and the radio booms with static quickly after adjusting. "The last request of the day made by a young man of the name, Barry Allen, a song he made by himself, ladies, for a very special lady," the local man states. Iris is confused but she listens on.

"Can't say how the days will unfold," the song begins. Iris blushes, Barry right behind her.

"May I have this dance?" he asks bowing with his hand out waiting for the woman before him to accept. Iris takes his hand slowly and positions her arms around his neck, her feet on his. "Can't change what the future may hold."

_But I want you in it. Every hour, every minute._

_This world can race by far too fast. Hard to see while it's flying past._

_But it's clear now, when you're standing here now._

_I am meant to be, where ever you are next to me._

Barry starts swaying Iris to the rhythm as the dynamic changes.

_All I want to do, is come running home to you..come running home to you._

_And all my life I promise too, keep running home to you, keep running home to you._

Barry spins her and Iris' head falls back her face full of happiness. The singing stops as the music takes it's course, Barry giving a little peck on the lips.

_And I could see it right from the start, right from the start, that you would be, be my light in the dark, light in the dark, you gave me no other choice, but to love you._

Iris' head lands on Barry's chest and she lets him sway her again.

_All I want to do, is come running home to you, come running home to you, and all my life I promise to, keep running home to you, keep running home, home to you._

_Can't say how the days will unfold, can't change what the future may hold, but I want you in it, every hour every minute._

"Happy Birthday, Iris," Barry says kissing her hair.

"Thank you, Barry," Iris says.

They hug.

 

 


	3. hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6.  
> (iris feeling too dreary to do anything and just wanting the love of her life to comfort her.)

It was exactly 2AM at night, Barry still wasn't back. Iris felt dreary, her legs like cooked noodles straight out of the pot and her stomach like an ordeal cluster of butterflies. In front of her, a filled to the brim glass of red wine, not the cheap one. Iris and Barry had had their tendencies to pop open a bottle whenever they were having the most shittiest of days. She's sure she's been onto her third down. She had just been reprimanded at work after returning from her "almost year long break," Scott had told her.

He had demoted her, taking away her blog and remitted her level to a local reporter. She was vehement that all the hard-work that she had endured for over a year was taken from her. Washed down the drain with her blog, which had about 100,000 followers. Barry was essential to her right now, as she was essential to him at all times. Cisco had texted her an hour ago that he was dealing with a very persistent meta and that it would take him a while to come back. Iris, leaning on the counter, feeling like an open sea hidden from the rest of the world did what she could do, deprived of her strength, slowly fell to the floor and cried. She cried for her unwillingness to be strong.

She needed Barry. She seized her phone and clicked Barry's contact name and typed into the tear drenched screen, " _I need you more than ever right now."_

It wasn't a minute, nor half a minute, but a second for the sound of the door to be heard throughout the loft. "Iris, what's wrong? Where are you?" she heard the speedster call into the destitute home. He found her, all curled up on the kitchen floor, eyes bloodshot from tears. Barry helped her up from her position and searched her face, trying to find the onset of her depression.

"Hold me," was all she could manage from her parched, salty lips as Barry searched her. And he followed suit.

She cried into his chest and Barry squeezed her harder. He was there for her, no matter what turmoil he had to face during the day, or what exhilarating events she had to conquer over the longing diurnal course.

He had made a promise, _till death do them part._


	4. do you like it there?

Barry and Iris had been in their relationship for a month now. Iris believed it was that time. Barry had spent his weekly salary on a reservation to the most expensive restaurant in Central City. He had promised her that, "she would have the night of her life." Iris was nervous.

Yes, Barry had gone down on her a few times, all to be interrupted by Linda walking into the apartment. About 2 weeks back, Barry had bought his own apartment, hoping to give the couple some privacy. Away from friends and family, a nice place in the middle of Central City with a more industrial feel to the whole place. Still, she was nervous. Iris had tried looking for lingerie when she heard the news of the big dinner. She even had fantasies of pleasuring him with the suit on but when she got too far into it, she felt her face heating up, embarrassed. She didn't want to think about how Barry would react in seeing her in a tight, lacy, suit half-naked.

Now, as she was putting on the finishing touches to her makeup, she wondered what their favorite position would be. The bell to the apartment rings and Iris rushes to the door. She briskly fixes her hair and pulls her dress down. She feels for her purse. In a hurry, she speed-walks to the couch where her phone and purse are mounted, her feet making the resonating "click, clack" against the hardwood floor. She opens the door and Barry is before her, with an elegant tux on and a huge smile on his face. He has Iris' in his hands. "Hi, Barry," she says taking the flowers and places them in the mudroom vase.

"Hey, Iris," he says swiftly pushing his hands to his sides as she receives his gift. She swears she sees a bead of sweat trickle down his face.

"Is it hot in here or what?" he asks brushing his neck with his palm.

Iris raises her eyebrows, "No, feels fine to me. Let's get going shall we?" Barry nods and takes her arm in his and they walk out the apartment complex. He flashes them over to the dining place. As they walk in they observe the lushness of the place. They walk over to the reservation area and Barry talks to the hostess about their reservation. They are then leaded to a table right by the window. The sun shines on the décor as they are acquainted to their seats. After a few minutes a waiter is assigned to their table.

"Hello, my name is Rodriquez and I'll be your waiter this evening. What drinks would you people like to get started with?" Iris flips through the menu and Barry opens his grunting. Iris looks at him funny and goes back to flipping through the pages.

"I'll take a margarita, please. Not to strong on the alcohol."

"Ok, and you sir?" Rodriquez asks as he writes down Iris' drink choice.

"I'll just get a water," Barry says nodding at the waiter.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks." About an hour passes and Barry and Iris finish with their meals.

The boyfriend carries the girlfriend bridal style to his loft and puts her down. Before, Barry can do anything else sensible, Iris' lips crash into his and he soothes into her touch. His hands go up and down her body as he returns the same passion he was given. His hands finally land on her ass to pick her up, positioning her on the counter. He squeezes in between her legs and pecks kisses to her neck. Iris leans back allowing him to reach new areas.

"Oh, God, did we leave the door open?" she asks herself and then he's back to her lips and she forgets the concept. Iris' hips rock to his core as she focuses on getting Barry's shirt off. It's finally off and she throws it across the room. Barry removes her bra from the tight dress and cups the already hardening breasts. Iris moans in agreement and her hands lead down to his pants. He gasps and continues to kiss her. He manages to get her dress down to her waist.

Barry pulls away and looks at Iris meaningfully. "Barry," she says panting, "make love to me."

"Are you sure?" he asks a small grin on the edge of the horizon. "I'm sure. Now, make love to me." Barry grunts and picks her up, flashing her to the bed. Iris is all smiles as she works the zipper to Barry's pants. Barry following suit to her panties. Panties and trousers on the floor, parts closer together.

"Come on, touch me," Iris says tempting the man above her. Barry's fingers course into her clit, and she moans. His fingers leave her and he laps at his fingers looking at Iris with such passion. "I never knew you could get this wet for me."

"Barry, please," Iris calls out. He teases her leaving his dick right at the entrance of her tight doors. "Barry," she calls again.

"Iris," he replies and enters her.

"Barry, Barry, _Barry,_ _"_ she calls as he commemorates each trust.

"Yeah?" Barry grunts.

"No," Iris panting, "not working," pushing Barry onto his back.

Barry lets her position him. They're now in a riding position. She starts pumping herself up and down and Barry lies back and moans. They go at it for a few minutes before Iris gets up. "You know what, Barry? This isn't working."

Iris walks over to the kitchen grabbing her phone. "Iris?" Barry calls to her before following her.

Iris is on a website named, "bestpositionsforsex.com". There's images and videos.

Iris scrolls until she finds something that sparks her attention. "Anal?" she asks looking at her partner. Barry doesn't respond so she keeps scrolling.

"How bout the Wheelbarrow?" Iris suggests.

"That looks like it hurts," Barry replies grimacing at the image.

"Doggy style?" Iris asks.

Barry shrugs. Iris hands the phone over to him and he scrolls through the phone instead. "Opposite sex?"

Iris looks at the phone and then at him. "What the fuck, Barry?"

"It was worth a shot," he mutters to himself.

They scroll through the page for a few more minutes and Barry groans. "Look, Iris, we don't need some stupid website to make our sex enjoyable. It should just be me and you with the bed doing what we can to pleasure each other," he says looking at her trying to read for her depiction.

"Okay," Iris says smirking. She takes his hand and leads him back to the bed. Barry lays her down on the edge of the mattress and positions her legs around his neck. He enters her once again and pushes himself inside her starting out slow and soft. He starts pushing at an abnormally fast speed, each time hitting her hilt. As Iris calls out his name he goes faster, making sure not to go to fast.

He doesn't know what triggered the next event to happen but his part starts vibrating and Iris moans louder, so loud it's unholy. "Do you like it there?" he asks. He keeps on, knowing he won't be able to last any longer. He grunts.

"Barry," she slurs, "I think I'm going to come."

He thrusts one more time and her body starts fervently shaking. He starts soon after and they're both in an aftermath of sexual bliss. They're pleasure been shared, and released. Barry falls onto Iris and they lay there for a while before laying properly on the bed side by side.

"Barry," she calls.

He turns toward her, "Hmm?"

"Did your dick vibrate during intercourse?"

He nods.

"I like that. I like that a lot."

 


	5. send dunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Iris accidentally asks Barry to “send dunes” instead of nudes only for Barry to run to the desert and take pics of dunes.

Iris is horny.

She hasn't had her fair share of sexy times ever since Devoe surfaced. The last time Barry and her have ever had sex was a few months back when Iris had reassured him that he needs to slow down with Devoe and focus on the present. Ever since then, it's been dry. Barry was on his daily missions. Patrolling the streets of Central City making sure his people were safe. That was great and all, Iris had thought but she missed her dorky, masculine, husband.

She'd been working on a paper trying to get the citizens of Central City to realize that they were in danger. Devoe was up to something. Subscribers of her blog had been helpful and managed to give out a few pointers on where Devoe was seen last and if any suspicious activity has been sighted. It has been silent for a couple days now. Ever since word of Marlize leaving Devoe was out and about, things have slowed. That was her next task, to find her. Right now, however, wasn't her first priority.

So she grabbed her phone and clicked the "messages" app and clicked Barry's contact. She scrolled through their previous conversations. Most consisting of Team Flash work. She missed them. Iris clicked the "Type in message" tab and started tapping away.

"send dunes"

Sent.

"Shit," Iris muttered under her breath. She scrolled up and down until a notification popped up.

"Read at 6:44 PM". That was right now. The little three dots appeared for a few seconds then disappeared. It came back up revealing Barry's new message.

"What?"

Iris tried again and typed, "send dunes".

Iris threw her phone at the ground. Her two hands covering her open mouth. A few seconds later, her phone vibrated, the sound ricocheting across the hardwood floor. She slowly got up from the couch and picked up her phone. There was an image attached.


	6. battle scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has scars on their back/shoulders. one day barry exposes them to iris on accident and iris kisses each and every  
> one of them. when barry asks what she's doing she says, "nobody has kissed them before, so i will."

The door of the loft bedroom slowly opens revealing a slumped shadow at the rim of it. The shadow slowly stumbles towards the bed, knocking over a pile of papers and clothes on the way. Iris feels the opposite side of the slump adjusting to the new weight. He's sitting up with his head in his hands. He has had a rough day, Barry had lost a few lives of the cops he was supposed to help which were hostage. 

Barry knows he shouldn't feel guilt. After the 4 years of being a superhero, he knows that everything can't turn out to what is hoped for. He uses his speed and changes into his nightwear. Wearing nothing but his briefs and slips back in bed with his partner who seems to be sound asleep. Her silky smooth hands feel through his back. His rough scars make contact with her skin and he shivers. 

Iris' hand retracts when she reaches a recent wound. Her roaming hands leave him for a few seconds and he stirs missing her skin against his skin. Iris' lips reach his wounds and she starts kissing them. She starts from the bottom to the top. She turns Barry over so she is facing him and their eyes meet. She smiles and she sits on him and kisses the wounds on his chest. He shudders once again against her touch. 

"W-what are you doing?" Barry asks slowly, enjoying the amount of pleasure his wife is giving him.

"Kissing your battle scars," she says leaning down to kiss a smaller scar on the side of his jaw. He watches her meaningfully as she sits upright again on his member, "nobody has kissed them before, so I will." 

"I love you," Barry says sitting up as well to kiss Iris on the lips. 

"I love you," Iris replies lovingly. 

They embrace.


End file.
